Decisiones
by Chobits3
Summary: Las malas decisiones que cierta castaña tomo en su juventud tienen consecuencias, pero para su fortuna el destino le da una nueva oportunidad y tomar la decision correcta.


**bueno este fic resulto de una pequeña conversacion que tuve con mi bubu :3 y pss imaginamos esto :P**

**espero que les guste jeje :D**

* * *

**DECISIONES**

Mirándose fijamente en el espejo, una chica de 26 años vestida de blanco se encontraba arreglándose para el día más importante para ella y su familia "_su boda". _Ahí estaba sentada en una silla mientras se acomodaba su cabello… parecía que no mostraba entusiasmo por dicha boda, se encontraba en esa situación tan solo por no seguir sus sueños y sus _sentimientos… _estaba ahí dándole el placer a sus padres de verla de blanco como ellos querían desde un principio, pues la primera relación que sostuvo la castaña fue ni más ni menos que con su mejor amiga de la infancia, sí, esa chica de cabellera larga y negra, cuyos ojos grises mostraba que tan profunda era, si esa chica era Mio Akiyama, ambas sostuvieron una relación durante el último año de preparatoria y los años de universidad, pero al llegar al último año las cosas cambiaron para ambas… pues la castaña aun tenia bajo ella la presión de sus padres, ellos querían verla casada con el mejor hombre y apropiado para ella, jamás se enteraron sobre la relación de su hija con su mejor amiga… bueno su madre siempre sospechaba algo pero jamás pudo comprobarlo.

* * *

La castaña sabía perfectamente que ella tuvo la culpa por haber dejado a la pelinegra, pues ella le había pedido que escaparan de sus casas y la castaña se negó, ella quería terminar su carrera y luego se iría con ella, pero la pelinegra seguía insistiendo en la propuesta dicha, haciendo que esa pequeña discusión se hiciera más grande, al punto que la castaña tomara la última palabra y dijera que su relación quedaría hasta ahí… Desde aquel entonces cada una tomaron caminos diferentes después de terminar la universidad y desde ese entonces la castaña jamás volvió a saber de aquella chica que alguna vez amo y fue parte de su vida.

* * *

"_si tan solo te hubiera dicho que sí, yo no estaría en esta situación" – se _ dijo así misma la castaña quien se daba el último toque antes de salir de su casa para luego dirigirse hacia la iglesia

¿Hermana ya estas lista? Es hora de irnos – grito un joven que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta

Ya casi lo estoy – grito la castaña, tras unos 10 min la castaña abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejando entrar a su único hermano – ¿y qué tal me veo? – pregunto la castaña con un poco de nerviosismo, su vestido no era de los clásicos vestidos con grandes adornos, era un vestido ajustado a su esbeltico cuerpo con unos que otros adornos en amarillo.

Muy hermosa – sonrió el chico al ver a su hermana – bueno es mejor irnos rápido o llegaremos tarde – decía el chico un poco apurado.

* * *

Ambos salieron de la casa, se subieron al coche para dirigirse a la iglesia… durante el camino la castaña iba metida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en aquella discusión y más ahora que se iba a casar. Dejo soltar un pequeño suspiro, cuyo suspiro pudo notar su hermano menor.

* * *

Bueno llegamos – suspiro el chico tras estacionarse enfrente de la iglesia, sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña, Satoshi podía ver que de una u otra manera su hermana mayor no se encontraba con esa energía que siempre la caracterizo, el siempre supo de la relación amorosa que tenía su hermana con su mejor amiga y él sabía perfectamente que su hermana no se encontraba feliz por su boda.

* * *

Bueno es hora de entrar – menciono la castaña un poco desganada, con la mirada perdida en el suelo… _ellos pueden esperar 10 minutos mas _– esa voz, ella reconocía esa voz – Mio… ¿eres tú? – dijo finalmente la castaña alzando su mirada y a la vez perdiéndola en esos ojos grises que siempre amo

Hola – contesto la chica, al parecer había cambiado demasiado ya no se veía como en la preparatoria, tenía un nuevo look su ropa era de color negra, y se encontraba al lado de una Moto Yamaha YZF-R1 – ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto la pelinegra con una gran serenidad

De qué quieres hablar – contesto la castaña muy secamente

¿Cómo has estado, que es de ti? – pregunto la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

He estado muy bien, por fin logre convertirme en jefa de, departamento en el hospital – contesto la castaña con un suave tono – ¿y qué me dices de ti?

Entonces al fin lo lograste, ser jefa de departamento – soltó un suspiro la pelinegra – yo soy gerente de una empresa en Tokio

Mm ya veo… bueno creo que eso es todo – dijo la castaña con un pequeño gesto de molestia y tristeza

Eso creo – bajo la mirada la pelinegra,

* * *

Tengo que retirarme, Satoshi vámonos – menciono la castaña dándole la espalda a la pelinegra

¡¿No, que acaso no te das cuenta hermana?! – grito el menor de los Tainaka

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto desconcertada la castaña tras al ver la reacción de su hermano

Es muy fácil, ella esta aquí por que te quiere y te sigue amando – decía desesperado el chico

¡No digas tonterías! Si ella me hubiese amado no hubiese dejado que yo terminara nuestra relación – contesto eufóricamente la castaña

Si lo hizo mas tú nunca te diste cuenta – respondió el chico

¿Porque estas tan seguro? – pregunto la castaña con un poco de dudas

Porque quiero que te escapes conmigo y no quiero verte casada con el – fue la pelinegra quien interrumpió la discusión de los hermanos Tainaka – estoy aquí para ver si esta vez decides hacer lo correcto – firmeza se notaba en la voz de la pelinegra – ¿¡entonces que!? ¿TE ESCAPARAS CONMIGO?

* * *

La castaña se encontraba totalmente atónita por la propuesta de la pelinegra, no sabía que decirle… aun sentía algo por ella y muy en el fondo la amaba... esas decisiones volvieron aparecer en su vida.

Yo… yo no – la castaña no sabia que decir, un si o no, que tan difícil era eso acaso necesitaba adrenalina para decidir lo que en realidad quería, antes de que la castaña pudiera dar una respuesta se escucha abrir las puertas de la iglesia y se podía ver una señora que aparentemente se encontraba con su futuro yerno.

¡Porque demoras tanto Ritsu! – grito la señora Tainaka y pudo notar que sus dos hijos no estaban solos "_que hace ella aquí", _la castaña pudo ver que el rostro de su madre había cambiado de "preocupada" a "molestia" y se centraba en la pelinegra.

¡Decide rápido hermana! – grito el joven castaño al ver que su madre se acercaba, la castaña al ver la reacción de su hermano, y al ver que su madre se acercaba… tomo el valor suficiente y se dirigió junto a la pelinegra a la cual tomo por la muñeca.

¡¿Aun esta en marcha tu propuesta?! – pregunto totalmente decidida la castaña

Claro que lo esta – contesto la pelinegra, se dirigió rápido a su moto y se subió en ella seguida de la castaña… prendió el motor – ten, no quiero que nada malo te pase – dijo la pelinegra dándole el casco a la castaña – Es hora de irnos, te tardaste mucho – fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelinegra antes de irse junto con la castaña en la moto… perdiéndose tras el atardecer y al fin lograr que su amor fuese eterno… la madre de la castaña solo se quedo gritando a media calle, el novio que había dejado plantado solo se quedo confundido por la acción de su ex futura esposa… mientras que Satoshi se encontraba feliz por su hermana.

* * *

**y que tal?!**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado porque ami si :)**

**espero sus reviews**


End file.
